kevins_sandboxfandomcom-20200214-history
Vastitas Vastator-Messorem
I laughed holding the knife in my hand, with my parents laying on the floor beside me. "You may think that what I'm doing is inhuman and reckless, but life doesn't always go your way... The best way to conceal the truth is hiding from and not knowing them at all. I know that I don't have a lot of time left, calming myself down, I put myself in a self-hypnotic state, giving a slight smirk, from this second on I will not remember... anything about what had just happened... in fact this is just a mere traumatization. '' ''Then things became tedious, strapped onto the bed I would hallucinate, each one getting more and more vivid until I also couldn't make out it from truth or fake... My life is just a dark demise, engulfed in paranoia as every second ticks by. I woke up, wincing at an intense pain, to be specific a migraine, but not quite like a regular one, lingering in my head, it was like I woke up in an nightmare. When I first woke up I grimaced and winced at the pain in my head, a screeching sound rang, and deep inside my head I heard a voice, echoing, 'You have met a terrible fate haven't you...' Lies, covering of a person's true intentions. Buried in thoughts I did not realized that I was in a blood-red chamber, four walls that seems to come closer and closer. A single hallway went and went on, endlessly. The voice rang in my head again, 'A grim demise is the end of your pain.' A single blood drenched knife laid on the floor directly in front of me, my hands seems to move on its own, taking it and stabbing it into my throat. I screamed in pain, but no sound came out as a grief engulfed me, tearing me apart from within... I woke up, in my hand is the very same knife I saw, around me are the corpses of my own species, laying buried in the sanguine pool. Instead of color my eyes saw pure red and black. The scene shifted, the walls merging and dissapearing... I was in a room of mirrors, for once it felt like my appearance was no longer what it use to be, blood drenched my shirt, and blood stained my hands. I was chained up. Scars appeared onto my flesh, and on the mirror whenever one will be encarved, an image of a dead person were projected. I recognize them all... My hands were nto chained up, from my pocket I took out my notebook, every page was a bloody fingerprint of those I have killed, written in their blood are their names. My flesh bubbled, my veins popping as if they were going to explode. My thirst for blood is unsatiated... '' ''I was chained towards the wall, the pain in my body numbed, I just laid limply, both grinning and grimacing as blood dripped down my chest. The bitter scent of blood lignered in the air. Justice... the thing that was never just to me. Every lash that contacted my body created an intense shock. He took out a needle, and stabbed it into my neck, my body shook as the effect of the substance took its effect, jolt ran through my body. I was unchained, falling into descent onto the cold, hard ground. The impact, knocked the breathe out of me, as I crawled and crawled, the man stood with his foot pressuring and crunching on my back. I can imagine my ribs crumbling under his foot. There I saw my opportunity, I slipped my hand and pulled out the knife I had hidden, unsheathing it, I jabbed the blade of the knife, deep into his chest. Even though I was sure he was dead, I did not stop. one more slash, one more slash, one more slash, as scars covered his unrecognizable face. My eyes turned white as I spit blood out of my mouth. Even in my pain, I took the knife and slashed it onto my right arm leaving a gash, before pulling out my notebook, and completing the usual task for my victims. I ripped the clothing of the man and tied it around my wounds, holding onto the desk, I limped out... Drip, drop... Drip, drop... my blood dripped as I walked. '' ''As I proceed down the hall, a faint laughter can be heard, echoing. A thick fog engulfs the surrounding, I puts on my cloak and walked towards the horizon. I stood in front of a wall in silence, after a few seconds, I blended myself among the shadow of the alley, on the wall was a message, "Dare to try again?" The alarm from within the building rang, but things are already being taken care of... "How predictable, meddling humans. Even if you want me dead, I have more tricks up my sleave, let see who will conquer the other. Oh why am I asking this, the answer is quite clear," he mumbled under his breath to himself, both because he doesn't want to be heard and because of his incapacitation. While he calmly, waits his creature of poision is currently causing havok under his bidding. "Creature of poison, how silly. Guess I'm not the only one that needs to be an mental institution. But now that I think about it, I guess you're already there," he mumbles with a quiet laugh. With the security cameras disarmed, the authorities had no evidence as to what the so called, "Creatures of poison" were, they just assumed that the workers of the mental institution went out of their mind. Few months later... "Blonde, would be shining from the glare of the moon, how irresistable... Ah if only the fog would clear," he thought with a slight sigh, "But then on the other hand, if it did, it wouldn't be good for me, would it?" I walked down the street, with my eyes continously glancing on the female in front of me. Giving a quick glance at the photo, I slipped into the alley before she turned around. I could sense her fear, as quick footsteps can be heard, "Do you think you could escape?" I whispered with a big smirk. I ran down the alley, intercepting and grabbing her into the alley as she passes by the other end of the alley. "Where do you think you're going?" "Take my money, anything I have," she said in distress. "No need to be scare, just sleep, then things will be better..." I took out a cloth, drenched with chloroform, "Guess I won't be using this first," I thought putting it back into my bag, "Using it to cover it over her face and watching her body went limp into unconscious and stuggle would have been more fun... What a shame, I don't have enough time. Take this as a lucky break from more suffering, but of course we'll just have fun later," I whispered with a smirk. Creating a cloud of paralysis gas, she immediately became incapitated from it. Before she falls unconscious onto the sidewalk, I caught her, touching and sniffing her long silken blonde hair, "Mmmm... whata beautiful fragrance," I said giving a chuckle. '' ''I ran my hand over the lady's body strapped onto the chair. Some may find me eccentric, I whispered into her ear with a wide grin, "Don't worry, your beautiful body," I paused glancing at her body, "would not go to waste." Strapping the tube into her mouth and around her face, I went to grab the bottle of plastic on the table. I smiled in enjoyment and pleasure as I saw her struggle, the more struggled, the more I enjoyed it. I attatched the bottle of plastic to the the tube, I watched as the white plastic slowly dripped down the tube..., "Shhhh..." I whispered, "There's no point in suffering, I will take good care of you..." The mumbling in her voice, quiet down as I can hear her throat harden. I took a display rack, and carefully placed her on it. I placed her alongside the rest of my creations. '' ''I would sit in my table, careful handlign a jar of human blood. I don't know if it's just me, but I am quite fond of the aftertaste of blood, whether it's the red texture or the bitter aftertaste. You may be wonderng, where would I get all this sanguine? One word, blood drive, although that might make it two words. Many of you may have heard of a blood drive that funds trucks to go throughout the nieghborhoods for mobile blood donation. Don't you worry, your blood's not going to waste but to another cause. Once my supply has depleted I would just proceed to hijack a truck, add some paralys gas and some tear gas and in the blink on an eye I'm gone. '' ''To Be Continued... OOC Explanation of History WIP Weapons and Possessions A Celestial Bronze Bladed Boomerang, It's starting form is bladed boomerang with a hole in the center that can retract into a single broad headed blade for close range attacks or for easy carrying. He also has a Kusarigama type weapon with a chain that has a Celestial Bronze scythe shaped, scimitar-like blade at the end. He tends to wear a black cloak over himself. Ideas to Add *God parent is going to Akhlys (Poison) or Kakia (Vice), but I can't choose >.< Help meh! *Need to finish the rest of the history (Approximately 3 to 5 paragraphs left). *The first few pages of his notebook consists of his childhood drawings and notes on his personas *He hijacks a blood drive truck to gather his supply of blood. *A voice in his head guided him and told him to kill his parent, that was actually hallucination from his split personality disorder). *His splity personalities are based off criminals and mass serial killers that he admired as a youth. Progress 8 paragraphs completed. A few needs to be reworded. Godparent/Powerset Either Akhlys or Kakia but I can't choose ;-; Akhlys= Offensive #Children of Akhlys have the ability to solidify poison and create it into weaponry, no larger than 2 to 3 times the size of the user. Although only one can be conjured at a time, they may also form other objects out of their poison. If hit with a weapon made from poison, the poison can enter a target’s bloodstream through a cut or through their pores, so the target will feel sick and nauseous for a short time. #Children of Akhlys can fire a small cloud of tear gas towards their opponent. The gas causes crying, sneezing, coughing and difficult breathing for a short time and leaves opponents open to attack.After being fired, the cloud quickly fades away into the air after a few moments. Defensive #Children of Akhlys can solidify poison to create a protective cloak which is hung tight around the user. The longer the cloak is present, the more it drains. #Children of Akhlys can create a cloud of paralysis gas around them. Whoever inhales it will have their nerves tighten, disabling movement for a short time and preventing him from attacking while the cloud is up. The longer this is maintained the more energy the user loses. Passive #Children of Akhlys are immune to any sort of poison. #Children of Akhlys have an aura of poison around them, which causes people around them to be slightly sick and nauseous. #Children of Akhlys can draw power from toxic materials around them, but not their own aura. Supplementary #Since Smog can be considered a poison, as it’s a substance that can cause illness when entering the body, Children of Akhlys can create a dense fog of it, which causes the opponent to be temporarily blinded and cough madly for a short time. #Children of Akhlys can heal their allies from the effects of any poison, but only on physical contact. The target will be effectively cleansed of any toxins in their system. #Children of Akhlys can generate and control liquid poison with their minds. The more poison that is generated or controlled, the more energy that is drained.(Note: This liquid poison possesses the same effects as Offensive 1.) 3 Months after Character is Made #Children of Akhlys can coat their weapons, whether a regular one or one made from poison, with a rather powerful venom. The venom can be ingested through a cut, or upon entering the pores of their skin. The venom causes intense pain, swelling, and possibly paralysis. It only lasts for a short time. 6 Months after Character is Made #Children of Akhlys can create any creature out of their poison (be it real or not) and be able to control it, no longer than 2 to 3 times the size of their user. The user can make the creature do his bidding and follow his thoughts, the creature’s poison can enter through the pores and give the target nausea and sickness. The creature can be used for a few purposes whether to scout or attack, but while the creature is made they are incapacitated. The longer they maintain the creature. The more energy is drained. 9 Months after Character is Made #Children of Akhlys can shed their flesh and turn into liquid poison (Note: This poison has the same effect of the 6 month’s, except it's to a higher degree. But not to the point where it can cause death.). While in this state they are immune to attacks and can move faster and more freely. Entering this form takes a good amount of energy, and the longer they maintain this form, the more energy is drained. Traits #Children of Akhlys have a natural interest in poisons or anything of a toxic nature. #Children of Akhlys naturally have a wide variety of knowledge on many things poisonous. #Children of Akhlys tend to be very gloomy and miserable, sometimes for no reason at all. |-| Kakia= Offensive #Children of Kakia have the ability to induce the vice of wrath on a person, causing them to lose their morality and act savagely for a short time, leaving them more vulnerable to attacks for being reckless; conversely, this can be induced in a group of people, causing them to act the same way and fight amongst each other for no reason, but drains more energy, which solely depends on the number of people. #Children of Kakia have the ability to induce the vice of pride on person, causing them to act high and mighty as if above everyone and will proceed to assert themselves that they completely forget about everything around them for a short time, leaving them blind and dazed to any kind of attack. Defensive #Children of Kakia have the ability to perpetuate a field purely made of energy, which induces the vice of sloth on everyone stepping inside it. Doing so causes the affected to become incredibly lazy and naive, losing all desire to attack and generally any action. The longer the field is held, the more energy it drains from the user. Once the field ceases to exist, the affected are immune to further effects of it for a moderate time. #Children of Kakia have the ability to use the vice of heresy to induce heretical thoughts into others, causing them to consider second thoughts on doing something that is against their beliefs. Eventually, they become stunned due to the result of moral conflict, which lasts for a short time. Passive #Children of Kakia are stronger when those around them are engaged in immoral and wicked behavior. They are also drawn to a site where an immoral act is being done. #Children of Kakia are able to sense the vices in those around them. #When in the presence of a child of Kakia, a person becomes more tempted to bring out their worst vices. Supplementary #Children of Kakia have the ability to induce the vice of fraudulence into their voices and bring a person hearing their temptations into a state of compulsion, leading them into doing their will or revealing a secret to them; nothing guarantees the person will complete the task, if they figure out they are being tricked. Other than that, the user can only keep control of the victim for a short period of time. #Children of Kakia have the ability to induce the vice of envy upon allies, causing them imagine someone they envy the most, empowering them with the fervor to fight to "surpass" that person for a short time; they may also induce this upon themselves, inducing them with the same effects. #Children of Kakia, while someone is performing a vice, can enhance the moral badness of what the person is doing, opening a bigger impact on the perception of others. 3 Months After a Character is Made #Children of Kakia have the ability to induce the vice of violence to revert the mind to a primal state prone to shameful, violent, low-esteemed and criminal-like acts which can be used for a multitude of purposes. While this may give them a great offensive bonus, they become more reckless in their actions and may even become blind from friend or foe if their will is weak and suddenly attack anyone nearby. 6 Months After a Character is Made #Children of Kakia have the ability to conjure a real manifestation of a person's worst vices, which varies between each beholder (i.e. vice of lust manifests a voluptuous man/woman that tempts the victim to perform explicit acts, vice of greed manifests an overwhelming amount of a desired object that tempts the victim to do nothing but covet for it, vice of gluttony manifests a large amount of food that tempts the victim to do nothing but eat etc.); however, the user is not able to control any of these manifestations, and is susceptible to anything that may happen. The user is also drained of a considerable amount to conjure it. 9 Months After a Character is Made #Children of Kakia have the ability to induce the vice of treachery and cast significant influence over his/her enemies, making it possible to make them subordinates for the user for a short period of time. At a maximum, a child of Kakia can cause human subordination over three people at the same time. The more people used and the longer the control is maintained, the more it drains the user. Also, the subordinates may break free from the influence if they have a strong will, a strong attachment to their first-hand side or if the user tries to make them hurt themselves. Once the control is relinquished, the user will not able to move for a moderate time and become extremely drained. Traits #Children of Kakia are often vain, immoral, and wicked and outrageous in behavior. #Children of Kakia are more likely to commit sins or other crimes, and they are not hesitant nor afraid to do commit it, regardless of any consequences that may occur in the future. Category:Broken Covenant Character Planning Category:In Depth History